


Hello, Goodbye

by klwest0064



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klwest0064/pseuds/klwest0064
Summary: Thalia Nansen, Almyran native, has been invited to attend the prestigious Officers Academy as a guest of the Leicester Alliance. Thanks to her best friend. However she doesn't know just how crazy things are going to get. Especially when the Prince of Faerghus gets involved. Will she last? Or will she fall?
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Original Female Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I played through the Golden Deer route and fell in love with Claude. Hence my first story, which I will be continuing. I then played through the Blue Lion route and fell in love with Dimitri. So many thoughts in my head. Enjoy my words readers.

"Khalid?!?! Have you seen my shoes!!" I shouted in Almyran going down the hall. Just then a brown haired boy with emerald eyes peeped his head out of my bedroom. "You mean these?" He spoke while holding up a pair of brown ankle boots in the air. I walked over and took them from his hands. He then proceeded to ruffle my hair. "Your so easy to rile up Thalia! Are you excited about the Officers Academy?" I sat on the bed and tugged my boots on gently. "I suppose. It'll be a new learning experience that's for sure. I guess what worries me the most is people's prejudices, me being Almyran and all."

He sat down on the bed next to me. "I get that. I worry about that myself to be honest. The church knows where your from, me... not so much. Still though don't let them get to you. Oh and by the way. You might want to refrain from calling me Khalid while we're there. As far as they are concerned, my name is Claude Von Riegan." There was a knock on the door interrupting us. "Your carriage is ready Sir Claude!" He nodded to the messenger and picked up our bags from the foot of the bed. I tried to carry my own but he wouldn't let me. 

We proceed to follow the messenger out to the courtyard to our designated buggie. Claude threw our things on the back and held the door open for me. I climbed in and sat the seat closest to the driver, with Claude sitting opposite of me. "Might as well take a nap Thalia! It's gonna be a long day." I nodded at the man and then closed my eyes, letting my subconscious enter sleep.

Some Time Later

"Wake up Thal! We're here." I opened my eyes slowly to take in all my surroundings. We were in a huge courtyard filled with carriages and people conversing everywhere. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and Claude helped me down to the ground. I looked for a moment at Claude's uniform. I was told that he was going to be the leader of the Golden Deer house. I looked around to see if there was anyone else in similar attire. Off in the distance I spotted two people. One was a boy with a royal blue cape, and a girl with a red cape. 

The boy turned to our direction and my brown eyes met his deep blue ones. He and the girl then began walking towards us. I tugged on Claude's sleeve gently and he turned to look the same direction I was. He smiled as the two approached. "You must be Claude! Duke Riegan's grandson." Claude nodded and grinned. "Yup that's me. And just who might you two be?" I tried to shy back a bit but Claude's hand on my back prevented me from doing so. "My apologies. I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Crown Prince of Faerghus. And this is Edelgard Von Hresvelg, heir of the Adrestian Empire." 

They both smiled but the girls didn't seem very genuine. She then spoke. "I had heard that House Riegan had taken in someone from Almyra. However, I didn't expect a girl, much less someone who looks so...normal. " I felt Claude stiffen beside me but before he could speak Dimitri cut her off. "Come now, Edelgard. It's our job to make all of the students here at the Officers Academy feel right at home. It's a pleasure to meet you...miss?" It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me. "Thalia, Thalia Nansen. The pleasure is mine, Your Highness." 

He then laughed softly. "Please, Thalia. Dimitri will work just fine." I couldn't help but smile at his kind words. "Could I have everyones attention please?! We will now divide into respective houses and the faculty will show you to your rooms! House leaders you are to remain here." A man up on stage began to direct us to adults. "Bye, Thal! I'll catch up with you later!" I nodded to Claude and followed the man to the second floor dormitory. Claude had told me that he had requested my room be next to his. I walked in and noticed my things had already been placed at the foot of my bed.

There were books everywhere. Some on tactics, others on magic uses. I began to unpack, putting everything exactly where I wanted it. I pulled a small necklace out of the bottom of my bag. It was a gift from Claude on my fourteenth birthday. It was a gold chain with a golden moon that hung from the center. I looked in my mirror as I placed it around my neck and clasped it. Just as I was about to finish arranging there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see a tall man with fringed blonde hair standing there. It was Dimitri. 

"My apologies for bugging you like this Thalia. The Archbishop is sending Edelgard, Claude, and myself out for a training exercise. So Claude wanted me to bring you his room key. He said you would know where he wanted everything." I took the key from him and placed it on the dresser next to the door. "Of course I do. That boy is hopeless without me. Listen, Dimitri. I wanna thank you." He seemed slightly taken back with my proclamation. "I don't understand. Whatever would you be thanking me for." I fidgeted with my hands while I tried to come up with a response. 

"Back in the courtyard. You took up for me with Edelgard, and you didn't even know me. That means a lot. I knew when I came here I would face persecution and judgment but I didn't expect it to be that soon. So thank you tremendously. I'm glad to know that someone other than Claude will make me feel welcome here." I smiled up at him the best I could and he returned that smile. "It was no problem at all. My room is five doors down if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. I have to run. I hope you settle in well!" I waved to him as he walked down the hall of the second floor. I closed the door and sighed. 'Now I gotta unpack for this idiot. He better be thankful I care about him.' I picked his key up off of the dresser and left my room prepared for complete and utter chaos.


	2. Three Houses

I woke the next morning with a pounding at my door. I turned too suddenly and fell into the floor. 'What the hell?' I got up slowly and stumbled over to the door. I opened it and there stood Claude with a giddy grin on his face. I turned to the side to let him in my room. "Why were you still asleep Thal? This is no time to sleep." I gave him a gentle shove and went to sit on my bed. "What's got you in such a mess already today." He sat down next to me energetically, almost causing me to bounce up from the bed. "You are not going to believe what happened! So, we were resting at camp after our training exercise and then we were attacked by bandits. They chased us into Remire Village where we ran in to some mercenaries who saved us." Before he could ramble on any farther I put my hand on his shoulder. "Claude sweetie... it is way too early for this." I stood up and made my way to my dresser.

"Come on, Thal! You can't be a little excited for me? It was awesome. Not to mention those other two can fight." I laughed at the pure excitement that poured out from my friend. "Yes, yes I'm excited for you. Now get out so I can change clothes!" I shoved him out of my room quickly and began to change into my designated school uniform. I couldn't help but notice that it was rather flattering. More so than I was used to in clothing. I slipped on my boots and grabbed my key off the bedside table. I opened the door to see Claude still standing there, but he was accompanied by a short girl with two bright pink pigtails. "Thalia this is Hilda. Hilda this is Thalia. She's been staying with us in Deirdriu." She nodded to me and the three of us began to walk out into the main corrder. "I think they said the main classrooms would be right...yup here they are!" Hilda's excitement would just about rival Claudes. 

"Wow this is actually kinda big for a classroom." I meant to say to myself but it came out loud instead. Claude only laughed. "It is a decent sized room I suppose." Hilda seemed kind but kind of uppity in a way too. I shook it off as I began to look around at the books the lined the shelves of the room. I picked one up and began to skim through its pages, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blonde walking across the courtyard. I put the book back on the shelf and snuck out of the room, making my way towards the tall blonde. He stopped about two-thirds of the way down and looked at the flowers that were blooming there. I almost didn't speak for fear of spooking him. "Claude told me what happened yesterday. You're alright aren't you?" he turned to me suddenly but then his expression softened, a smile gracing his features. 

"Yes. Luckily nobody was injuried. Has anyone showed you around the monastery yet? If not I would be delighted to! If that's alright with you." I smiled and shook my head. "Not yet. So if your up for it, I would be grateful!" He only nodded. "Alright then. Shall we?" I nodded and we began walking. As we were walking he would point out every little place at the monastery and what you could do there. I was amazed at just how big this place was. I was also amazed at just how much Dimitri knew about the place. Our final stop was the dinning hall where we both sat down and ate. "Thank you so much for showing me around Dimitri. Really, it means a lot!" He nodded while continuing to eat slowly. "It was no problem really. So, Thalia... what's your family like." I froze for a split second. Unsure of what I could tell him and what I shouldn't. 

"I'm not for sure to be honest. I was orphaned when I was nine. Some soldiers who were guarding Fodlan's Throat found me one day and brought me to Duke Riegan. I've been with that family ever since." Dimitri only looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "My apologies Thalia. I did not mean to bring up..." I waved my hands in front of my face. "No no! It's fine. Don't berate yourself over it. Claude's family is my family. He's like a big brother to me." I wanted to ask him about his family as well, but I refrained. It was very subtle but I could sense some darkness lurking beneath Dimitri's eyes. I smiled softly and continued to eat my food. "Thalia! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Claude approached us with a frantic look in his eyes. I went to speak but Dimitri beat me to it. "Hello Claude. No need to worry. I was showing Thalia around the Monastery. My apologies for making you worry." Claude instantly began to calm down at Dimitri's words. "Oh. Well alright then. Care to walk with me for a bit Thal?" I nodded happily before getting up from the table.

"Thank you once again for your kindness Dimitri. It is greatly appreciated." I smiled to the boy before walking out of the dinning hall with Claude. "I'm sorry Claude. I didn't mean to worry you." A heavy sigh left his lips as he stopped walking. "It's fine Thalia. It's just next time you decide to run off with a prince from another country, at least let a guy know." I giggled and Claude just looked at me before he joined in the laughter as well. He wrapped his arm around my head and began to ruffle my hair. "Lets go ya dork." We then walked back to our dorm and spent the remainder of the afternoon drinking tea and talking about the various people we had encountered that day. "Go get some rest Thalia. I have a funny feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day." I nodded before walking out of his room and closing his door behind me. My body felt restless, so I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. 

I walked past my room and down into the main courtyard. I wasn't quite sure where I was headed so I just let my feet carry me. I found myself at the stairwell outside the first floor dormitory, next to the sauna. There was a small bench beside the stairwell so I sat there and contemplated my thoughts. I couldn't believe that tomorrow would be the start of a new journey for me. If it wasn't for Claude I wouldn't be here right now. No words could ever express how greatful I was for that boy. I looked up and for some reason the sky was so much brighter tonight. I could see all my hopes and dreams in the night sky and they didn't feel all that far away either. "Is everything okay, Thalia." I was brought back down to earth as I noticed Dimitri standing in front of me. He had sweat trickling down from his forehead but a look of concern painted his face. "Oh yes. Everything's fine. I couldn't sleep and was just admiring the night sky that's all. Getting in some last minute training, I take it." He laughed softly before sitting down next to me.

"Yes, as I do most nights." I observed his features silently. I chose my next words carefully, unsure of what to say. "I know we only just met yesterday Dimitri. But... if you ever need to talk about anything and you don't know who to turn to. You can talk to me." A small gasp could be heard from beside me. Heat had rose to my face and I was sure he could see it under the moonlight, so I didn't turn to look at him. "Thalia I.... thank you." I smiled and got up from the bench, a yawn making its way from my lips. "It's not a problem at all. But I mean it. If you need to talk about anything at all, I'll be here. I'm going to turn in for the night. Goodnight Dimitri." I made my way back to my room leaving a very surprised and startled prince behind me. 


	3. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Dark material in this chapter.

I was awoken some time later by soft knock on my door. It took me a second to come to but I could tell that this knock was not one that Claude would use. I got up slowly as not to repeat yesterday mornings mistake. I yawned as I made my way to the door. I opened it and saw Dimitri standing there in his night clothes, a pained look on his face. "Dimitri? What's wrong? Are you alright?" He looked at me and I couldn't read what look was in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Thalia. I know it's early but could you spare a moment to talk? Please?" His voice held desperation. Desperation of which I could not deny. I motioned him inside and closed the door behind me. "Of course I can spare a minute for you. What's wrong?" He sat in the chair at my desk and I noticed that his hands were shaking. Out of impulse I reached for him and held his hands in mine. His eyes widened in surprise but he didn't jerk or move away from me. 

"The nightmares. They won't stop. Thalia...your parents. How did you lose them? You don't have to tell me, I just... I want to know." I lowered myself to my knees, his hands still in mine. I took a deep breath before I began my story. "When I was nine my village was raided by thieves. But they weren't just any thieves. This particular group ran a child trafficking ring in the city surrounding Almyra's capital. They would destroy entire villages just to sell children. It was worse with the girls who were abducted though. My parents were killed right in front of my eyes and I was taken." I could feel tears sting my eyes, threatening to make themselves known. However, I fought them back. "Three months after my captivity I was raped. They would use me and the other girls for their own pleasure. It went on like this for almost a year. One night me and a few of the other children were taken to an auction to be sold. A traveling merchant saw our caravan and alerted some local mercenaries who took out the gang on the spot. In a fit of terror and panic, I ran. The next morning I found myself in front of Holst Goneril. He took me to Duke Riegan and I've been there ever since." I only then looked to Dimitri and noticed the look of sheer horror in his eyes.

"Thalia...I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." I could tell he had a hard time forming his words but I was okay with it. I didn't go around purposefully asking for pity. "It's fine Dimitri. What's on your mind? You were talking about nightmares. What nightmares?" He looked as if he had completely forgotten why he had even came to my room in the first place. The look of anguish that graced his face nearly broke me. I gave his hands a gentle squeeze to let him know it was okay and to talk when he was ready. "I lost my parents four years ago. We were on our way to Duscur to help resolve some conflict there. When we arrived we were ambushed and attacked. My father and stepmother, as well as everyone else that was with us was killed. I was the only one who survived. I often dream of them. I can hear their voices calling out to me. Crying for me to avenge them. Their cries ring loud in my ears. I just... I don't know what they want from me Thalia." 

His voice began to crack as he spoke and I lost all sense of composure. I stood up, pulling him with me, and brought him into my arms. His hands wrapped around my waist as he cried into my chest. I was heartbroken for him. Our lives were similar in ways. The only difference being my particular situation and him being haunted by those who are no longer in this world. "Thalia...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be burdening you with this." I pulled back to look into his deep blue eyes. "Dont you apologize for this Dimitri. It does you no good to bottle all these feelings and emotions up. I told you that you could talk to me and I meant it. This was good for you and me both." I walked him over to the bed where we both sat. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "After my father died small skirmishes began to take place throughout the kingdom. And I am completely helpless to them, as I am not of age yet to take the throne. My people are suffering because they do not have anyone to rule."

He laid his hands in his lap and began to figet with his fingers. He began to nod off slowly and I could tell he was exhausted. "Dimitri, your wore out. You need rest. Do you think it would help any if you stayed here? So you wouldn't be alone?" He looked at me with surprise in his eyes. "Thalia... I can't ask that of you. This is not your burden to bare." I placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed him back onto the bed. "First off your not a burden. Second off if it helps I'm willing to try. I'm going to be up for a bit longer. Try and get you some sleep okay?" He nodded sheepishly and closed his eyes. I sat at my desk and pulled out my journal. 

Day 3

To say the least things have gotten pretty interesting. The young boy I met my first day here is being haunted by something horrible. We both have been through our own tragedy and to say the least I feel for him. Even now he is struggling and goddess knows why, but I feel myself being drawn to him. There is darkness in his heart but I feel like maybe I can help. I may be wrong but I wont stop unless I have tried. I refuse to see any more suffering than what is necessary. So, I will be there for him when he needs me.

I closed the journal and looked at the young prince. He had fallen soundly asleep and had rolled over next to the wall. I walked over to check the lock on the door. A smile graced my face as I slowly climbed in bed next to him and pulled the covers over us. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me as one final thought crossed my mind. 'You will survive this Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Even if it's the last thing you do.'


	4. The Golden Deer

It felt like I had barely been asleep before I was woke up by the sound of a door opening and closing. My eyes fluttered open as I realized that Dimitri had left. I slowly rose up in the bed wondering what time it could be. I looked out my window and I barely saw a glimpse of the sun rising over the mountains. My feet hit the floor and I made my way to my dresser to change into my academy uniform. Once I was changed I grabbed my journal and put it back in my desk, forgetting to put it away in the first place. I put on my shoes and walked next door to Claude's room. Before I could even knock the door opened. He gave me a tooth filled grin that told me he was up to something. 

"Good morning Thalia! Wanna test out my new poison for me." I smacked him on the shoulder. "No you idiot. Let's go get some food before class." He sighed in defeat. "Alright, whatever you say." He closed his door and we made our way down the corridor to the dinning hall. It was still rather early so there wasn't very many people around. I spotted Dimitri sitting at a table with the ones called Sylvain and Ingrid. I stared at him for a moment but he wouldn't even look at me. I wasn't for sure how to feel with that. I shook it off and grabbed my food, sitting with Claude at the table closest to the door. 

"So, Claude. You ready for class. I hear our professor is a Hanneman. I also hear the Blue Lions got a mercenary." A smile lit up his face. "Their Teach is the same mercenary that saved Edelgard, Dimitri, and myself our first night here. They better realize how lucky they are." My mind flashed back as I recalled Claude briefly mentioning the man. The bells in the monastery rang out signifying that I was time for class to start. Claude and I gathered our things and made our way to the Golden Deer classroom. I sat next to Claude and an older like man with a mustache and glasses entered the room. 

"Hello, children. My name is Professor Hanneman, and I will be teaching you this year. We shall start off with basic introductions. I want your name and where you come from. Starting with Claude." Worry began to fill me. I didn't know how anyone here would react to me and it scared me. Once Claude finished I spoke up. "My name is Thalia Nansen. I originally hail from Almyra but I have been a part of House Riegan for several years now." The intros went on and on until finally we were all done. "Alright class. We will first start with some basic Fodlan history."

Inwardly I began to groan. I could tell from the tone the man used that his classes were going to be more information and less hands on. Something I wasn't entirely a fan of. Still I took notes and listened the best that I could. Despite being jammed pack full of information that didn't apply to me at that point in time, the class went by relatively fast. He dismissed us and I was approached by Hilda. "Hey Thalia. Wanna join me for some tea." I nodded at her excitedly and we made our way to one of the many gardens. She had some Almyran Pine on brew and some pastries as well.

She began to speak as she poured my glass. "I hope you don't get mad for this but...I wrote my brother and asked him about you." It just dawned on me that Holst, the man who brought me into Fodlan all those years ago was her brother. "It doesn't anger me. It's only right for you to be curious. I would be too if I was in your situation." She nodded and sipped on her tea. "He wouldn't tell me a lot but he did tell me you went through quite an ordeal. I understand if you would rather not, but just know I'm here for you if you need to talk." I nodded and nibbled on a cookie before sipping my tea once more. "Thank you Hilda. That means a lot. I'm not sure what all he told you, but things were hard for me for a little over a year. I was used in ways someone my age should have never been used. And because of that I suppose I'll always be leery of people at times. Claude was the first one to really get me to open up."

She laughed at the mention of Claude. "Yeah that sounds about right. Claude is able to bring out a different side in people. Don't ask me why, but he does." I nodded in understanding as we finished our tea. We then parted ways and I made my way to the training room. I snuck inside and I heard Dimitri's voice. He was talking to someone. I got as close as I could without being noticed and eavesdropped a bit, hiding behind a pillar. 

"Hello, Felix. I see you're here to train as well." Dimitri sounded relatively happy. "Go away. Just looking at your face makes me wanna retch." I had to muffle a gasp from coming out. Who was this guy and why was he talking about Dimitri that way? Dimitri almost chuckled which surprised me. "Heh. With that mouth of yours, you grow more like your brother every day." The other man spoke and I could hear the anger in his voice. "Shut up. And stop walking around on your hind legs. You're not fooling me." Confusion filled my brain. Just what was this guy talking about? "I cannot fathom why you seem to hate me so."

I could hear sadness in his voice and once again I felt my heart break a little. "Because I know what you really are. A beast craving blood." My mind flew back to this morning when Dimitri talked about the ghosts that were haunting him. Had Dimitri...killed before? "A beast craving blood, am I? I assume you're speaking of the events two years ago. The last time we met outside the academy?" Those words felt almost emotionless to me. "I am. The way you suppressed that rebellion... It was ruthless slaughter and you loved every second of it. I remember the way you killed your victims. How you watched them suffer. And your face. That expression... All the world's evil packed into it. That was our first battle. I remember it vividly." 

That reply answered my question from before. Dimitri had killed. I believe he was stunned by the man because he never said a word. This must have angered Felix. "Oh something wrong? Go ahead and deny it you wild boar." Dimitri sighed. "I deny nothing Felix." I heard Felix shuffle around. "Well then. I suppose the Dimitri I once knew died during that slaughter in Duscur, along with my brother." Sadness filled Dimitri's voice once more. "Perhaps your right." Felix sheathed his sword. "Hurry up and get out of my sight. I don't make a habit of talking to beasts. And while your at it, stop talking to that Almyran girl. Unless you want her to end up collateral damage." 

Anger flowed through my veins suddenly and without thinking I dropped the book I had even forgotten I was holding. Silence filled the room. You couldn't even cut it with a knife. I reached down slowly, picking up the book and walked out of the training room. Only hearing Dimitri say my name as I walked away.


	5. Great Tree Moon Battle

For weeks after that I avoided Dimitri. He would come knocking on my door every so often but I wouldn't answer. When I would see him in the dining hall, I refused to meet his gaze. Eventually Claude noticed something was up because he confronted me about it the day of the mock battle that was taking place our first month here. "Spill Thal! What's been up with you? You've been acting distant towards everyone. Not to mention a certain Fodlan Prince. So what's the deal?" I shrugged him off and followed the rest of the class.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just ready to get this mock battle over with." He cut me off causing me to crash right into him. He grabbed me by my shoulders before I could walk away. "Did Dimitri say something to you? What did he say?" I looked at the ground. "No Claude he didn't. I just felt it unwise to become attached without truly knowing who a person is." Claude blinked trying to understand what I was saying. "Wait... you felt yourself becoming attached to him. So that's why your avoiding him like the plauge?" He then began to laugh uncontrollably. 

I shrugged him off once more and began to walk. "Are you nuts Thal?! Do you not see the way that boy looks at you. You not talking to him is making him miserable." I rolled my eyes, hoping my act was working. "Claude let me remind you of one painful fact. I'm an outsider here. Almyran remember. Like it said. Attachment is unwise." We came to a halt on a huge field just outside the monistary. Professor Hanneman guided us to our places and we were instructed by Jeralt about the nature concerning the mock battle. I gripped my lance in my hand while trying to fight off my nerves.

No sooner than the battle started Lorenz made a dash for the Blue Lions. I could tell Claude was getting frustrated as Ignatz dove in to cover for him. He shot an arrow towards Professor Byleth and missed. The professor then immediately disarmed both him and Lorenz in one fell swoop. I looked to Claude for some sort of instruction. "Wow Teach! Gonna make us work for it huh?! Hilda! I want you and Thalia to hide in the trees and try to get as close to them as possible." I nodded and began my silent advance. I thought I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see but nothing was there. 

I heard something else and turned almost violently but felt my body freeze as I saw Dimitri stand there, lance pointed at me. He had yet another pained look on his face. "Thalia.... how much of that conversation between Felix and I did you hear?" I blocked his lane with mine and backed away, making sure to put ample distance between us. "All of it." Dimitri grimaced and just looked down at the ground. "Thalia I." He began to step towards me and I held my lance up and stepped back. "Listen Dimitri. I don't care what happened in your past. A persons past is not meant to define them as a person but... Can I trust you, Dimitri? Please, tell me. Can I? Because after my past experiences its very hard for me to open up to anyone. Especially a Male. So tell me now so I don't waste either of our times." 

Tears begin to prick my eyes as I watch Dimitri mull over his words. "Of course you can Thalia. I would never intentionally hurt you. That night... that night in your room was the first night I was able to sleep without being plagued by nightmares. I have you to thank for that. I want you to be able to trust me." I thought over his words before jabbing at him with my lance. He easily blocked my advance. "Okay then. I trust you. But know this. The second that trust is betrayed that's it. I don't give second chances." I went to jab again but he jumped forward and kicked my legs out from under me. I swung my lance and done the same to him causing him to fall on top of me. We were both disarmed at the same time. 

He slowly put his arms on either side of my head straddling me. I could feel heat rise to my face. "Umm... Dimitri could you get off of me please?" Then I saw something I had never seen before. A smirk. "Of course. But only if you promise to have tea with me after the battle." I nodded sheepishly. He then got up and pulled me up as well. "And the winner of the mock battle is... The Blue Lions." I gently patted Dimitri on the shoulder. "Congrats! Your house won." He smiled at me and we made our way back to the others. He stopped me just before I walked to Claude. "Meet me in my room just before midnight." I nodded slowly as he was walking away. An arm draped around my shoulders and I turned to my depressed looking best friend. 

"Well that was a bust. Who got you Thal?" I sighed and shrugged his arm off me. "Dimitri." Claude looked surprised. "Well... how did that go?" I turned to face him and smiled. "It went just fine." We began to walk back to the monastery. "Thank the goddess. I was beginning to worry about your sanity." I only rolled my eyes and laughed as we arrived back at Garreg Mach. "So Claude, where are you headed." He then pointed towards the dorms. "My room. It's time for my afternoon nap. I suppose you'll be training then?" I nodded and then we parted ways.

The training room was empty which gave me all the space in the world I needed. I picked up a training lance and began to work on the dummies, slicing one down after another. This was good and all but was nothing compared to the way Dimitri handled a lance. I flushed slightly as I recalled him on top of me just earlier that day. I brushed it off as I went to work on a few other dummies. All in all I practiced for about two hours, completely uninterrupted, before I decided to retire the practice lance. 

I recalled that I had promised to meet Dimitri and made my way back to the second floor dormitory. Once up the stairs I took a deep breath before walking to his room. I knocked on the door and he answered almost immediately. "Hello Thalia. I was afraid you wouldn't come. Please, come in." I walked into his room and immediately noticed how organized it all was. Everything had a place of it's own and there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen. There was a small two person table in the room and he motioned me over to sit down. 

"Thank you for coming Thalia. Really." I smiled softly while sipping on my tea. "Of course. I did promise you I would. Somethings on your mind. What's wrong Dimitri?" He looked at me, almost astonished. "You read me so well Thalia. I feel that I should apologize for the conversation you overheard a few weeks ago. Everything Felix said was right. As bad as I hate to say it there is a more demonic side of me. A side that was brought out as a result of the tragedy at Duscur. I'm not proud of it. Not in the slightest. I truly hope this does not color your view of me." I reached over and took his hand in mine. 

"Of course it doesn't Dimitri. We all have a sinister side just lying dormant within us. I am sure I have one as well, just waiting to awaken. We've both been through a lot Dimitri. It's only safe to say we would come out of it scared." I then looked out the window into the night sky. "However, it's what we do with that demon. Who we chose to fight for that matters." I felt Dimitri turn his hand over to intertwine his fingers with mine. I gazed at him and he had a look of peace on his face. He felt at home and this was the first time I had ever seen this from him. 

He then looked at me with sincerity in his eyes. "Thalia... this may sound selfish of me and I completely understand if you object but... could you sleep here? Just for tonight. The voices and the nightmares... they stop when your around." I just looked at him not sure what to say in words, so I just nodded. We talked for a while longer before we both were too exhausted to talk anymore. We then both laid down in his bed. What surprised me the most was when be pulled me into his chest right before he fell asleep. I instantly began to burn up but didn't dare move. Instead I closed my eyes. Letting sleep take over remembering the nights Claude would share a bed with me because even to this day... my own nightmares still continue to haunt me. And I feel...they always will.


	6. The Aftermath of Zanado

We went on like that for the next month. Occasionally Dimitri would stay with me or I with him. Each of us making sure we were gone before sunrise. Each night he would pull me close, as if I was the only thing keeping him anchored to this world. But he never complained about the nightmares. I was glad to be of use to the young prince. However, the night before Zanado... this night in particular things changed. He had asked to stay with me, as we were all going to Zanado the next morning to deal with some bandits. It wouldn't have been on me to go but Professor Byleth asked for my help on the mission. For some reason that night my heart began to ache and yearn for something more as Dimitri held me in his arms. 

Despite my mind telling me no, my body moved closer to him on it's own accord. In response he pulled me closer, and threw his leg over mine. I was as close to him as humanly possible. I was truly surprised my rapid heartbeat did not wake him up. The next morning however, it was as if nothing ever happened. "Thalia? Are you alright?" My attention snapped to my right as Dimitri looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Yes, Dimitri. I'm fine... just concerned is all. I... I've never killed anyone before." It was a half lie but it hit me like a ton of bricks in that moment. "I see. Just stay close to me alright. I'll try to prevent you from having to fight as best as I can." 

I shook my head with determination. "No, Dimitri. I have to fight. I'm just saying it scares me is all." He nodded in understanding as we approached the canyon. Dimitri's face flashed in recognition as he remembered the leader of the bandits as the same man who let the attack against Claude and the others their first night at Garreg Mach. We then began our assault. I did follow close to Dimitri. Mostly to watch his back. I was engaged by a rough looking man with an axe. He swung at me and I jumped to the side but froze with my lance in the air. He then stopped and grunted out in pain before falling to the ground. 

"Get your head out of the clouds girl!" I nodded to Felix before trying to find the prince once more. I found him and ran. He was engaged with a sword wielder, but behind him was a man with an axe looking to slice Dimitri's back open. "Look out Dimitri!" Out of instinct I lunged forward with my lance, stabbing the man in the chest. I gasped as I lost every ounce of breathe I had. I fell to my knees, gasping for air as the reality that I just killed someone come crashing in on me. The voices around me jumbled up and as my world faded one was heard above all. "Thalia!!"

Some Time Later

My eyes fluttered open as I took in my surroundings. "About time you woke up. You scared us all to death, Thal?" I looked over to Claude. Tears sprung to my eyes as I recalled what I had done. He ran to me and pulled me into his arms. "Shhh. You done what you had to do Thalia. You had to protect Dimitri." Claudes words brought no comfort as I continued to sob into his chest. He rubbed gentle circles on my back before I slowly got up, my tears finally stopping. "Dimitri is he..." Claude shook his head. "Everyone come back unscathed. Thalia can I ask you something?" I looked at him with confusion in my eyes. "Yeah?" He walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window. "Do you have feelings for him?" 

I pondered what he said for a moment before responding with what I knew to be true. "I don't know. When he's around, I'm happy. He makes me smile. But its different than when you make me smile. My heart beats faster when he's around." Claude turned to me with a smile on his face. "What do ya know? My baby sister is smitten with a prince. And before you say anything Thal, you being from Almyra don't mean jack to him." I just looked at him, about to reply when a new voice started. "Thalia! Your awake!" I turned to see the very boy in question standing in the doorway. Claude placed his hand on my shoulder before politely excusing himself from the room. 

He stepped closer before stopping in front of me. "I'm glad to see your alright Thalia. You worried us when you collapsed." I sat on the bed and began to fidget with my hands. "So that's what it feels like... to kill someone." Something wet touched my hand, causing me to realize I started crying again. I tried to push back the tears but they just wouldn't stop. Something soft enveloped my hand only for me to realize that it was Dimitri's own hand holding mine. "I wish I could tell you that it gets easier. That the pain of taking a life fades, but I'm afraid that isnt the case. Though I'm sure you know this." Dimitri released my hand only to place his on my cheek. I looked up into his blue eyes and smiled softly. "But know this, Thalia. We all feel the same way you do. You don't have to face this pain alone. Everyone is here with you. I'm here with you." 

I slowly felt myself want to draw closer to him. I debated on weather or not to give into my wants. Fear of rejection racked my brain. However those fears were quickly dismissed as he started to slowly lower his head to mine. I slowly lifted my head to meet him. After what felt like an eternity he finally pressed his lips to mine. He moved his lips gently against mine, almost afraid he would break me. I placed his hands on my hips, and he drew me in closer. We stayed like that. Just lightly kissing before we both pulled away for air. I couldn't help but smile like a giddy kid.

"Thalia... I want you to know that you being from Almyra doesn't bother me. I appreciate you for who you are. Not where you came from. That being said. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?" I about lost it right then and there. The prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was asking me if he could date me. "Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way." Only after I spoke did I realize that answer came out way to happy sounding. "Good." He said before lowering his lips to mine once more.


	7. The Butterflies

"That is all I have for you today. Do not forget we will be departing for Lake Teutates tomorrow. You are dismissed." I elbowed Claude and he jerked up. "What? What's wrong?" I laughed at him. "Nothing's wrong silly. You just managed to sleep through lecture that's all." He looked at me almost appalled. "What? Again? I swear I just can't deal with the way this guy talks! Did I miss anything important?" I shook my head and gathered my things. "No, luckily it's all normal stuff. Wanna go get some food?" He nodded excitedly and we made our way to the dinning hall. It was rather full so finding a seat was difficult. We wound up sitting in the far corner with Leonie and Hilda. "So, Thalia. You've been awful close with Prince Dimitri lately. Why don't you tell us what's going on?" I froze instantly. I should have known that was going to happen eventually. It's been three weeks since that day in the infirmary. Dimitri and I really hadn't talked about it much. We hadn't had the time. I knew he had asked to court me, but not much had been said or done since. 

"Leave the poor girl alone Hilda. She'll tell us when she's ready. Ain't that right Thal?" I nodded happily while I finished my meal. We all talked some and had planned to hang out later that night to talk strategy. Just as we were about to leave Sylvain walked up to us. "Excuse me, Golden Deer. You're Thalia, right?" I nodded and then he handed me a slip of paper. "I was told to give this to you. Now if you'll excuse me. Can't keep the ladies waiting." They all looked at him as he walked away and the look Leonie wore could have rivaled disgust. "So, Thalia. Who's it from." I giggled before turning away with a pouty look on my face. "I'm not telling. I'm gonna run. I'll see you guys later!" I walked away from them before any of them could say a word. I ran down the stairs, by the pond, and into the greenhouse before I opened the note. The handwriting was so eloquent. As if it took years to write.

Thalia,

I feel as if I owe you an apology. Things have been so hectic as of late. I feel as if I've not gotten to spend near enough time with you. I do hope you can forgive me. I would like to see you before we leave for our respective missions. If you can meet me in the garden. I have some tea I believe you would enjoy.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd

I grinned like a kid that had just gotten their favorite candy. I put the note in my bag and ran towards the gardens. I stopped about ten feet away to catch my breath and check to make sure my hair wasn't all over the place. I took a deep breath and opened the gate to the small garden. This was the same garden that I had tea with Hilda before. I could smell the Almyran Pine from a mile away. There in front of me, his back turned to me, stood Dimitri. "Almyran Pine. You know me well Dimitri." He turned to me, a smile gracing his face. I placed my hand in his now outstretched one and he brought me to my chair. I sat and he pushed me in gently. "If I may be frank. I was honestly scared Sylvain wouldn't give you the note." He poured us both some tea before he took his seat across from me. 

"Well, he did. But to he honest I'm pretty sure half the girls in my class hate him." He only laughed at this. "I could see why. Sylvain definitely has some questionable characteristics that's for sure. So, Thalia. How have you been?" I smiled while blowing on my tea before taking another sip. "I have been well. But what about you Dimitri? It has been a while since we last talked. How have you been holding up?" He sat his cup down slowly as he tried to gather his words. "About as good as expected. The Kingdom is in such a state right now it's nearly hard to believe. Tomorrow the Blue Lions are going to help suppress a rebellion being led by Lord Lonato. He's Ashe's adopted father. I believe he is handling the news the hardest, but it's been hard on me as well. If only I was of age, I could rule my people and put a stop to this."

I reached over the table and took his hand in mine. "Dimitri stop beating yourself up over this. I hate seeing you upset like this." He pulled my hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss on my knuckles. "My apologies Thalia. I hear your class is going to Lake Teutates this month. Have you heard about the legend surrounding the Lake?" He laid yet another kiss to my knuckles as I shook my head. "They say there is a legendary weapon, who's power rivals the Hero's Relics, there. They call it the Silence Glaive. They say that when the weapons new owner comes they will be put through a series of trials. Not sure how true any of that is though." He placed my hand back on the table and I nodded my head in understanding.

"I see. Sounds like it may be an eventful day. Dimitri... can I be blunt with you?" He looked at me, a small hint of fear in his eyes. "Yes. Of course you can." I stood and turned away from him, heat flooding to my face. "I've missed you. Terribly. I've missed your voice, the way it calms me when I'm scared or afraid. I've missed the way your arms feel as you hold me. I've just missed you. But I can't help but wonder if someone like me even deserves the kindness that you give me. I just..." tears sprung from my eyes as I tried not to shake. A pair of strong arms snaked around me and pulled me into a firm chest.

"I've missed you as well Thalia. More than you know. The only relief I get from those incessant voices is when I'm with you. You're the only one who knows my struggles, and even remotely understands them. Thalia, look at me please." I turned in his arms. He brought one hand to my waist and cupped my face with the other. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. Without another thought he closed the distance between us. When his lips touched mine it was like butterflies had been born inside me. They just wouldn't stop fluttering. And personally...that was just fine with me.


	8. My Best Friends Birthday

The last month has been incredibly difficult. Dimitri distanced himself again once the rebellion with Lord Lonato had ended. Part of that must have had to do with Kingdom affairs. Our classes mission to Lake Teutates was successful as well. And the icing on the cake? The Silence Glaive...... was mine!! I had gotten knocked into the lake by a bandit and had submerged with the Silence Glaive in hand. So it officially became my weapon of choice. "Thalia! There you are." I looked up to the owner of the voice to see Felix standing there. He was holding a huge wooden box in his hand. A smile made it's way to my face.

"Is that it?!" He smiled and laughed a bit. "Someone's excited. Yes it is. The messenger came with it this morning. Wanna see?" I nodded excitedly. He sat the box down on the table and opened it carefully. Inside the box was a beautifully made Silver Bow with Houee Riegan's crest engraved on the top half. There were also a dozen of silver arrows and a black quiver, lined in silver thread with the house crest on it. "It's... perfect. Thank you so much Felix. This means more to me than you know." He closed the box slowly. "I will have to admit I was pretty surprised when you came asking if I knew any good blacksmiths. I thought for sure you would have been getting something commissioned for the boar. Speaking of. Are you okay?" 

He picked the box up and walked with me to my room. "I suppose I'll have to be. Right?" I opened the door and he walked in, sitting the box on my bed. "No, not really. I know you heard everything I said that day. Dimitri may be a prince but he's ice cold at times. Don't let him hurt you Thalia. Anyway, I suppose I'll be going. Good luck with Claude's birthday. If you need anything let me know. Goodnight Thalia." I nodded in response and he walked out of the room. I opened the door a peek to see if there was anyone in the hallway. When I saw nobody I grabbed the bow box and walked it to Claude's room. I sat it on under his bed and then ran back to get the cake box that was sitting on my desk. 

Once back in Claude's room I gently removed the cake and placed one, lit, candle at its center. "Thanks a lot Hilda. I appreciate it." I heard Claude's voice outside and I turned my back to the wall. He opened the door and gasped when he saw me standing there. "Dear goddess, Thalia. You would scare a man..." I turned around, cake in hand, before he could say more. His eyes widened as a look of surprised adorned my best friends face. "Happy Birthday, Claude." He walked over to me and picked up the cake from my hands. "Make a wish." 

He laughed before blowing out the candle. "No need Thalia. I've got you. That's all I need." I was surprised. Claude typically wouldn't say something like that so seriously. He sat the cake down on his desk and pulled me into an embrace. "I've barely seen you these past few weeks. I've missed you Thal." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso. "I'm sorry Claude. I've been busy, with this!" I pulled back from him and pulled the box out from underneath the bed. I laid it on his sheets and motioned for him to open it. Once he did, his face was priceless. He looked at me and his eyes glistened as tears threatened to erupt. "Claude don't cry. Felix had someone in the Kingdom commission it for me. I hope you like it."

He turned to me and took my hands in his. "Like? Like is a very weak word for what I'm feeling right now Thal. I love it. Thank you so much." I gave him yet another hug and he admired the beauty of the bow before walking over to the cake on his desk. He sat on the chair and patted his lap. I walked over and sat comfortably on his legs and pulled a couple forks out of my bag. "Man this brings back memories doesn't it." I nodded in agreement as we ate the chocolate cake. "Claude. Thank you." He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "What for Thal?" I smiled at him fondly. "For saving my life that day. I know it was you and your father who took out those guys that had me. I remember the look on your face as I ran. The same look you adorned when you saw me all those years later. Who would have thought the boy who saved me would turn out to be so important to me." 

He wrapped an arm around my waist as he ate more cake. "I would do it again if you asked me to Thalia. Your a precious part of my life. I don't think I would be half the man I am today if it wasn't for you. Speaking of, if Dimitri don't shape up soon I may have to have a talk with him." I nudged Claude in the chest with my elbow and he looked at me all serious. "Really Thalia. I know him being distant like this is killing you inside. It's not fair to you and frankly it's starting to make me angry." I sighed. He was right. It was affecting me probably more than it should. "Claude... promise me you won't say anything." He nudged me out of his lap gently and I placed my feet on the floor. "Fine. I won't say anything... for now." 

He walked over to his bed and pulled the bow and quiver out of its case, placing it on his dresser top. He then stuck the box back underneath his bed. "Well I believe I'm gonna hit the hay. We've got security detail tomorrow for the Rite of Rebirth. Goodnight Claude and Happy Birthday." Just as I was about to walk out, Claude grabbed my wrist. I turned to him questioningly. "Thalia. I heard you crying out in your sleep last night. Are you...the nightmares. Do they still haunt you at night." If he heard me then I knew I couldn't lie to him. I nodded my head. 

He let go of my wrist and walked over to his bed, pulling down the sheets. He climbed in and patted the spot next to him. "Claude I..." he shook his head. "Don't you even Thalia. I know they don't bother you as much when your not alone. Come on, I used to have to hold you when you slept before. There's no difference now." I stood there for a moment before climbing in next to him. He placed one arm under my head and the other around my waist, pulling me into his chest. 'Claude...was he ever this warm? When Dimitri would sleep next to me his body was always cold.' I pushed the thoughts aside and closed my eyes, fading into the darkness.


	9. Nothing But Broken

_I was in a room. A room with no windows. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I didn't have a stitch of clothes on my body. I was scared. The door opened and a very gruff looking man walked in. "Well, look at you! Aren't you a pretty little thing? How about you make papa feel good, alright?" The man walked towards me and I scampered to the corner of the room. His big hand picked me up off the ground and his hands began to touch everywhere. I tried to fight, throwing punches at his shoulder but it wasn't enough. He wouldn't let me go. "Stop fighting you damn brat." He threw me on the bed began to take off his clothes. I jumped up and lashed out at him trying my best to harm him in some way. Once again I was thrown to the bed, but this time I was pinned down by his giant hands. I began to thrash against his hold. I needed out. I needed out of here._

  
"Thalia."

  
_"You damn brat. You'll learn not to fight back against me." The man picked up some rope and tied me down to the bed. I tried to squirm once more, but this time it hurt. Every bone in my body hurt. Tears began to fall from my eyes._

  
"Thalia. Wake up."

  
_I screwed my eyes shut and screamed as pain seared through my entire body._

"Thalia, wake up! Please!"  
  
My eyes flew open and the first thing I saw was Claude's worried face. He had me straddled in between his legs with my arms pinned above my head. "Claude? What...happened?" He releaxed and let go of my arms, but kept his hands on either side of my head. "You attacked me in your sleep. I've been trying to wake you up forever." Guilt flooded my entire body. I placed my hands over my face as sobs wracked my body. Claude sat up and pulled me up and into his chest. His hands tangled in my hair. "Shhh. It's okay Thalia. I know you were having a nightmare. It's okay." I jerked back from him. "No, Claude! It's not okay. It's not okay that I hurt you. I... need to go." It was like a switch went off in my head. I felt different. All of a sudden I felt stuffy. I needed to go. I climbed out of the bed and ran towards the door. Claude called after me but I just kept running.

  
At the bottom of the stairs I ran head first into someone. I looked up into soft blue eyes. "Thalia... are you okay?"I didn't stop. I ran right past Dimitri and down towards the lower town. Ignoring the calls of those around me.

  
Once I was finally far enough away from the monastary I stopped. I tried to catch what little breath I had before walking again. "Come on little lady. Come with us. We won't hurt you." My head snapped in the direction of the voices. Anger filled my body as I drew closer. In an alleyway on the far end of town there were three men who had cornered a girl who didn't look above ten in age. I pulled my shoes off and sat them down outside the alleyway. I suddenly remembered I didn't have my lance. Or my dagger even. I took in my surroundings and saw a bag laying on the ground by some crates. I picked it up and it felt heavy. Inside was a small dagger. 'It must have been hers. She must have dropped it.' I took it out and placed the bag back on the ground.  
"We'll have tons of fun sweetheart. I promise." I walked towards them slowly and began to laugh manicly. "Men like you are disgusting. Preying on weak innocent women. You make me sick. But that ends now. Prepare to die!" Then, I blacked out.

  
Claude's POV

  
I ran into Dimitri shortly after chasing Thalia. He said he had seen her but she refused to say anything and ran from him. The two of us searched all over the monastery for her that day. I couldn't sleep that night knowing she was out there somewhere. We began the search again the next morning with the aid of Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid. We had yet to alert the church for fear of taking the knights from where they were needed. We didn't even tell Teach. "Alright. Dimitri, Felix, and I will search the lower town. You two cover every inch of the monastery again." We all parted and as we were making our way to the lower town Felix spoke. "What brought this on? She was just fine the other day." I paused, wondering if I should tell them or not. "I'm sure you already know all this Dimitri, but I know Felix don't. When Talia was nine she lost her entire family and was abducted. The men that took her broke her physically, emotionally, and mentally. When she came to us she wouldn't talk. Her eyes were empty and she seemed almost emotionless. It took forever for her to open up to me. So if she talks to you, it's because she feels she can trust you. I woke up early yesterday morning to her screaming, from a nightmare. I went into her room and tried to wake her, but she attacked me. When she finally come to she ran. " I told them what I could without releasing too much information about myself or the fact that I held her in my arms just the night before last.

  
Neither of them said anything. I was afriad. I was afraid that when we finally found her. She wouldn't be the same. "Let's split up." Felix said and we each went our seperate ways. I looked down every alleyway. Hoping to see her brunette hair somewhere. "Thalia! If you can hear me, please say some..." Before I could even finish my sentence I saw it. There in a lone alley she sat. A young girl sat with her and she had a dagger in her hands, covered in blood. Blood that was not her own. Surrounding her were the bodies of three men. The scene in itself was enough to make me queasy to my stomach. The young girl turned her attention to me and called out. "Mister please help. She saved my life but she... she won't move." I walked over to the girl and kneeled down to her. "Okay. There should be a couple other men dressed similiar to me walking around town. Go see if you can find them, okay?" She nodded and ran out of the alleyway. I positioned myself in front of Thalia and placed her face in my hands. "Thalia. It's Claude. Can you hear me? I need you to drop the dagger, okay?" Her grip on it's hilt released and it clanged to the ground.

  
She looked up at me and there was absolutely no emotion whatsoever in her eyes. "She was in danger. They had to be stopped. They had to die." I had seen her devoid of all emotion before, but never like this. "Dear Goddess. What happened?!" At the end of the alleyway stood Dimitri and Felix. The little girl stood in front of them with her arms out. "These men were trying to do mean things to me. She saved me. She said they would never take advantage of girls like me ever again. She saved me. Please help her." Felix walked over to me. "Can she walk, Claude?" I shook my head. "I don't know. I've not tried to move her." Felix placed a hand on her back and the other under her arm. I did the same with the other side. "Don't just stand there you boar! Get that girl out of here." Dimitri only nodded and took the girl out of the alleyway.

  
We lifted her up slowly and walked with out out into the street. Only then could I see just how much blood she had on her. It was even on her face and in her hair. She said nothing the entire way back to the monastery. I was worried. "She's gonna be okay Claude." Felix stopped me outside her room. "The main thing we need to worry about is when what she done settles in. When she realizes what she done. That's when we need to worry. But I know she's gonna be okay." As he walked down the hall Dimitri emerged from the stairwell. He walked over to me. "Is she... alright?" I turned away from the prince, anger welling up inside me. "You already know the answer to that question Dimitri! She's not okay! She's never been okay! I know you know. I know she's told you. She needed someone! She wanted you to be there for her, yet you continued to push her away. I understand that you've had your own problems to deal with, but so has she. Yet she constantly waits on you. Hoping you'll come to her. Yet you never did. You better hope she snaps out of this Dimitri. Because if she doesn't then we both lose her. And I refuse to lose the most important woman in my life." I opened up the door to her room and closed it. Leaving behind a very startled prince.


	10. I Feel...Happy

I felt nothing. Not even joy. Day in and day out I wouldn't leave my room. Seteth and the Archbishop came to see me a few times to check in on me. But despite all the obvious people around me who cared...I still felt barely anything. Dimitri came by once with my favorite tea and I just couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. I was broken and undeserving. This went on for what felt like an eternity but it was only three months. I could barely even bring myself to eat, but I felt as if things were slowly getting better. I would cry some but I couldn't bring myself to smile or laugh.The one person who barely ever left my side was Claude. I had heard rumors that Flayn had been abducted by a man who called himself The Death Knight. A new enemy known as the Flame Emperor had appeared as well. A knock on the door got my attention. The door opened slowly as Dimitri entered the room. He had a small bag in his hand with a pink ribbon attached.

"Hello Thalia. How are you feeling today?" He sat down on the bed next to me. "I feel some better today. I actually managed to finish my lunch." He laughed softly before handing me the bag. "Well, that's wonderful. I know it's not much but...Happy Birthday." My eyes widened. I had completely forgot that today was my birthday. I took the bag from him and opened it up. Inside was a few of my favorite pastries and a small box. I picked up the box out of the bag and opened it. Tucked away inside of it was a silver bracelet with a series of blue and silver charms. I held it up to the light and watched as it glistened. I could feel my eyes begin to water. "Dimitri...it's... perfect. Could you put it on me?" He nodded and I handed him the bracelet. He clasped it gently around my wrist and let it fall. "It suits you." I nodded up at him. "Dimitri...I'm sorry. Claude...you... none of you deserve how cold I've been but... I can't feel anything else. All I feel is sadness. I don't want to feel this. I want to feel something else." I buried my head between my hands and cried. Dimitri placed a hand on my shoulder. "Thalia. Look at me. I...I want to try something." Slowly I turned to meet his gaze. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently. I wanted to kiss him back but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt nothing. The sparks I had felt before, the butterflies that flew the last time he kissed me... they were all gone. I believe Dimitri could feel that as well because almost instantly he drew back from me. "Dimitri...I'm sorry." He shook his head. "No it's fine. I just thought that might help is all. I have to go. Is there anything else I can get for you before I leave?" I just shook my head and he walked to the door. "Goodnight Thalia." He exited my room and as soon as he did the flood gates opened.

Tears flooded down my face. I couldn't take this anymore. I ran out of my room and began to beat on Claude's door. "Claude, open up please!! I can't do this anymore!" The door opened suddenly and I nearly tackled him. He pulled me inside and closed the door. "Thalia, what's the matter." I clung to him and he held me close. "I'm tired of feeling only sadness. I'm tired of not feeling joy and happiness. I... He kissed me Claude. Dimitri kissed me and I felt nothing!" Claude walked me over to the bed and sat me down in his lap. "Thalia... You're gonna be okay. I know you are. You're so strong. I know this is a battle you can and will win. But don't be afraid to talk to those who care about you. We're here for you. We want to support you." He moved me to the bed and walked over to his dresser. Out of the first drawer he pulled out two boxes. One was bigger and the other was small. Out of the bigger box he pulled a small chocolate cake with white icing.

_I ran throughout the Riegan house happy as could be. Duke Riegan had gifted me a dagger for my sixteenth birthday. It was beautiful and well made. As I turned the corner Claude jumped out in front of me with a small platter. On this platter was a cake with white icing. "Happy Birthday Thalia! You said chocolate was your favorite right?" A smile lit my face as we carried it back to the room and devoured it whole._

"Thalia... you're smiling." I looked up at Claude and he had a massive grin on his face. "Shoot, if I knew a damn cake would have gotten it out of you I would have done that a long time ago." I shook my head excitement filling me. "No... I just recalled my birthday two years ago. The look on your face as we ate my birthday cake together. It's the same look you have right now. That day was the first time in years I truly felt joy. Joy...because of you. You've always been there for me Claude." I stood up from the bed and took the cake from him. I sat it on the desk and turned to wrap my arms around his waist. He sighed and pulled me close to him. "Thalia...where did you get that bracelet?" I looked down at my arm and smiled. "Dimitri gave it to me for...my birthday." Claude ruffeled my hair gently. "He's probably at the training grounds. Go talk to him. I'll make sure this chocolatey goodness stays safe for you." I nodded at him and took off.

The second I came into contact with the outside I felt a surge throughout my entire body. I had been cooped up for three months and I could tell the difference. "Felix!!" I shouted from the top of my lungs as I ran up to the raven haired boy. "Thalia. It's good to see you out. How are you feeling?" I grinned up at him. "I feel happy! Is Dimitri at the training grounds?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. I thanked him and ran. By the time I got there I was out of breath. I opened the door and walked in. There he stood in position with his lance. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He went to grab at my hands but stopped. "Thalia?" I burried my head in his back and pulled him as close as I possibly could. He turned in my arms to return the embrace. "What's the matter Thalia?" I looked at him with a grin on my face. I leaned up and gave him a small kiss. "Nothings wrong. I'm just... I'm happy Dimitri!" His face lit up and he spun me around. "That's wonderful, Thalia! I'm so glad!"

Once he sat me back down on the ground I tiptoed my lips to his once more. He tilted my head back slightly to deepen the kiss. He tugged on my hair gently and licked my lips. I parted them gladly allowing his tongue to dance with mine. My back hit one of the stone pillars causing me to gasp. His hands went to my bottom and lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist. "Thalia...I'm sorry. I've not been there for you like I should. I've hurt you without meaning too and I'm sorry." I smiled at him, kissing his nose. "It's okay, Dimitri. How about we start over?" He smiled softly. "I'd like that. A lot." He brought his lips to mine once more. Just then I remembered the cake. I pulled back from Dimitri, perhaps a bit too quickly and almost fell. He held me up and lowered me to the ground. "I forgot! Claude made me a cake. I was supposed to have cake with Claude for my birthday!" Dimitri let out a hearty laugh. "Go on. I have a funny feeling I need to thank him anyway." I gave Dimitri one last kiss before running back to Claude's room to devour some chocolate cake.


	11. The Goddess Tower

I woke the next morning with a firm arm around my waist. I opened my eyes and was met with blonde hair. I recalled last night. After my cake with Claude, Dimitri had come over and asked if he could stay with me. I nuzzled myself close into his chest, this causing him to stir and open his eyes. He laid a sloppy kiss on my head and I giggled. "Good morning Dimitri." I could feel him smile in my hair. "Good morning to you Thalia. I suppose I should get up now." I pulled back from him and threw my feet over the bed and onto the floor. It was still early in the morning outside. He hugged me from behind and kissed my neck. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" I nodded and he slowly walked out of my room. I couldn't help but smile behind him. 

I sat on the bed and knocked on the wall softly. A second later there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal a very sleepy Claude. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Really Thal? Really?" I laughed once more and he walked into my room. A yawn fell from his lips as he laid down on my bed. "Oh no you don't mister! Get up. Tonight is the ball and you are not going to lounge around. Get up!" I tried to pull him off the bed but he wouldn't budge. "I don't wanna." One final pull and he landed in the floor. "Okay, I'm up." He got up out of the floor and sat at my desk. I made my bed and grabbed my uniform out of my dresser. "Okay. Out!" He stood up with a sigh and walked out of my room. I put on my uniform quickly and met him out in the hall. We walked down to the dining hall where we met Hilda and Leonie. "Thalia! So glad to see you!" Hilda gave me a hug an Leonie followed. We sat and started to eat our breakfast. "So are you feeling okay?" I nodded to them happily as we ate.   
Out of nowhere I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. Dimitri leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Good morning beautiful." Heat flooded to my face as he walked away. Leonie and Hilda gasped in surprise and Claude just laughed. "Cat got your tongue, Thal?" I began to stutter and couldn't even form words. This was the first time that Dimitri has ever publicly shown me affection. My word blunders only caused Claude to laugh more. "He got you good Thal." I felt like my face could explode at any given moment. I buried my head in my hands and the whole table erupted in laughter. "I'll catch up with you all later." Claude then got up and walked outside. Hilda slammed her hands down on the table. "Alright girl! Spill! Are you two dating? What?" I sheepishly nodded my head and she instantly got hearts in her eyes. "Oh. My. Goddess!! So cute!" 

We talked for a while longer. I never got them to veer from the topic of Dimitri and I. It was especially hard considering I was getting glares from multiple females in the room. I announced my leave and walked to the entrance hall. Just outside I saw Claude and Dimitri talking. I snuck around one of the pillars so I could hear what they were saying. "Just be good to her Dimitri. That's all I'm asking. I don't want to see her hurt." I heard Dimitri hum in approval. "I will not hurt her Claude. I swear it. Her happiness means as much to me as it does to you I'm sure. I will cherish her." Claude laughed softly. "You better. I'll catch up with you later. Your princeliness." Once I knew Claude was gone I emerged from behind the pillar. "You sure do know how to make a girl flustered Dimitri." He walked to me and pulled me into his arms. "I'm determined to do this right Thalia. I'm not letting you go this time." 

He pulled back from me and laid a kiss on my forehead. "Make sure I'm the first one you dance with tonight, okay?" I blushed and nodded happily. "Sorry to interrupt but, can I borrow her for a bit?" We both turned to Hilda. "Of course you can Hilda. I'll see you later Thalia." He walked away and then Hilda drug me to her room. "What's the big deal?" She only smiled. "The big deal is your hair and your face. Sit." I sat down in her chair and she pulled out a bag full of rollers, and a spray bottle. First she parted my hair and sprayed it down. She then rolled it up on top of my head and pinned it there. Next she rubbed some tinted powder on my face and then applied a light shade of pink to my eyelids. She applied a thin coat of mascara to my lashes followed by blush and a rose colored lipstick. "There. Now just to take your hair down." She unraveled the curls one by one and took two strands of my hair, braided them, and pinned them back. "Perfect. There is no way Prince Dimitri will be able to resist you." She turned me to look in the mirror and I gasped. I looked like a princess. It had been years since I had ever done anything like this with my hair or even applied makeup. 

I turned around and gave her a hug. "Thank you Hilda. For all of this." She lightly arranged my curls around my face. "No problem sweetie. Let's go." I nodded and we made our way to the reception hall where the ball was being held. The elegant music could be heard from inside. The knights opened the door for us and we walked inside. I looked everywhere for Dimitri. I finally spotted him across the room. Sylvain noticed me first and elbowed the prince. He then nodded towards me and Dimitri looked. When he saw me his eyes widened and he dropped his glass. Sylvain grabbed it before it hit the floor though. I smiled at him and he made his way towards me. 

I walked towards him and met him halfway on the dance floor. "You look absolutely stunning Thalia." A blush made it's way to my cheeks as he laid a kiss on my hand. "Thank you, Dimitri." He pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "May I have this dance my lady?" I chuckled and nodded. He took one hand in his and placed the other on my waist. I matched his movements as he swayed me across the dancefloor. "I'm not very good at this Dimitri. I'm sorry." He looked at me fondly and shook his head. "No need to be sorry Thalia. I've got you." In that moment I noticed all eyes were on us. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Claude pulling Professor Byleth onto the dance floor. Dimitri and I laughed at this. I looked into his blue eyes and I felt myself slowly get lost in them. So lost that I barely even heard the song end. We parted and bowed to each other before he pulled me close to whisper in my ear. "Let's get out of here. There is somewhere I want to take you." I nodded and we snuck out of the reception hall. He tugged me gently into the cathedral and up some stairs. We stopped in front of a set of double doors. We opened those and went up more stairs.

Once we were to the top I could see why he wanted to show me this place. It was absolutely beautiful. You could see the entire night sky from up here. "Dimitri this is amazing." He walked to me and wrapped one arm around my waist. "Do you know what this place is Thalia?" I looked at him before shaking my head. "This is the Goddess Tower. They say if a man and woman make a wish at this tower on this night the Goddess will make it come true." I nodded in understanding and nuzzled into his side. "What would you wish for Dimitri?" He pulled me flush to his chest and laid his chin on top of my head. "I would wish for a world where everyone could live in peace and harmony." I smiled into his chest and wrapped my arms tighter around him. "Then I'll wish for the same. A world filled with peace and more understanding and accepting people. A world where I could live freely without prejudice." He pulled back from me and smiled softly. "Thalia?" I looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

He cupped my face in his hands and his eyes in that moment I'm sure could see directly into my soul. "I love you." My heart began to race, nearly beating out of my chest. "I wasn't sure at first because I've never felt so strongly about someone before but holding you like this and seeing the way you look at me, I know. I love you." I placed a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him fiercely. He returned the kiss with as much, if not more, passion than I displayed. Under the starry sky, his lips on mine, it felt as if my whole body come alive. He pushed me into the wall and I jumped. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He parted from me breathless. "Thalia... can we... take this... somewhere else?" His question caught me off guard but I nodded without hesitation. He let me down and we walked back to his room. Hand in hand.


	12. Forever Yours

As soon as the door closed my back was against the wall and his lips were on mine once more. I fumbled with the top of his blazer, completely unsure of what I should be doing. He broke from me and looked into my hazel eyes. "Thalia. I want you. But I have no clue what I'm doing. And I know your experiences have never been good. I don't want to disappoint you." I placed a soft kiss on his nose, then his lips. "There's already something here that I never had before Dimitri. Those people were just using me. You love me. I'm not entirely for sure what to do myself. So, let's figure it out together. And stop holding me like I'm a doll. I'm not gonna break." He laughed which left me confused. "I might break you unintentionally. My houses crest has the ability to double our strength at times." I kissed him gently once more. I pulled away and began working on his blazer again. Once it was unbuttoned I slid it off his shoulders and laid it on his desk.

I guided his hands to the top of my uniform jacket. He slowly undid the top buttons and then the rest followed. It fell off my shoulders and he laid it on top of his. He then leaned down to kiss me once more. I grabbed a hold of his tunic and tugged it out of his pants. He did the same with mine. Every move we made mirrored each other till we were only in our bottoms. His eyes fluttered down to my bare chest before coming back to my face. "Its okay Dimitri. You can touch them." He gently cupped one in his hand and squeezed. A moan fell from my lips and he pulled back quickly. "Did I hurt you?" I laughed. "No silly. It felt good. Do it again." And he did. Only this time he took both of them in his hands and started massaging them. He got bold and took one of my buds and rolled it between his fingers, drawing out yet another moan from me.He picked me up suddenly and laid me down on the bed.

He hovered over me and planted wet kisses down my neck and chest till he reached my hard bud. He then took it in his mouth and began to suck on it. "Oh Dimitri... that feels amazing..." I was slowly becoming a moaning mess and he hadn't even made it to my skirt yet. He then shifted his attention to the other breast before peppering kisses down my stomach. Once he got to my skirt line he looked at me questioningly. I unbuttoned it and then lifted my hips. He took the sides of both my skirt and my panties and slid them down my legs. Almost instantly I became self conscious and tried to cover myself up, but Dimitri stopped me before I could. "Don't cover yourself. Your beautiful. Can I touch you here?" He laid a hand on the area above my lower lips. I nodded, spreading my legs. He looked at me for a moment before spreading my lips apart. 

He ran one finger down my lips before sliding it inside of me slowly. Moan after moan fell from my lips as he fingered me almost tortureously slow. "You're so wet Thalia." I reached under my leg to rub the bulge in his pants. He moaned and I felt as if I could have come undone right then. His voice sounded so deep. I continued to rub on him till I decided to try and undress him. He caught on to what I was trying to do and assisted me by taking them off himself. His swollen member bounced to life as he slid his pants off his hips. I reached out to palm him before taking him in my hand fully. "Is this okay?" He nodded as a moan fell from his throat. He inserted his finger inside of me once more while I moved my hand up and down his shaft. His thumb found the sensitive bud just above my opening and he began to rub it while fingering me.

"Oh! Dimitri don't stop." He added a second finger which made the pooling pleasure in the bottom of my stomach increase. "Dimitri...I..." I arched my back up off the bed as my muscles clenched around his fingers and I called out his name once more. He removed his fingers from me then climbed on top of me. "Are you sure about this Thalia?" I nodded, then reached down to guide his member to my entrance. One more final look of approval before he slides into me slowly. A hiss falls from his lips as he adjusts to my fit. As my body becomes accustomed to his size I realize just how good he feels inside of me.

I roll my hips and instantly he bucks against me. His eyes widen in surprise at his own action. "Move Dimitri. Take me." He kissed me as he pulled out and then thrusted back into me hard. I called out in pleasure as he picked up a fast and steady pace. In out, in out. Each thrust he made was deep and had me seeing stars. "Oh yes! Dimitri you feel so good." He threw his head back as he pounded into me. "Your so tight my love." I began to lose the ability to speak as I felt my climax building up once more. He brought his mouth to my left breast and began to suck on it. Between his thrusts and the stimulation from my breast I met my end once more. He grunted out as I tightened around him and then collapsed on top of me. 

Our breathing was heavy and our faces were covered in sweat. He rolled me over to my side and kissed me gently. "That felt amazing Thalia." I cought my breath just enough to respond. "Yeah. It did. I'm exhausted now though." He nodded in agreement before pulling me close to him. "I love you, Thalia." I smiled and kissed him on the nose. "I love you Dimitri. So much." A yawn fell from my lips as I close my eyes. "Goodnight darling." I then fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
